


text me

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Big Happy Family, Pining, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sharing a Bed, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seo changbin has a self proclaimed tiny crush on a certain dance student ft. friends





	text me

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read

**stray children + 2 men [ _6 unread messages ]_**  
  
**freckle** : hyunjin texted me saying that he found 2000 won in his old jeans pocket and he's freaking out I think we need to pay him a visit  
  
**changbinnie** : the last thing I need is to see hyunjin go ape shit because of 2000 won  
  
**freckle** : alright which one of you opened the hole to satans house and caused him to actually reply to a message from us  
  
**changbinnie** : you wanna take that back or  
  
**freckle** : or what? you're gonna "crush me with hugs" again?  
  
**min** : LMFAOOO DON'T SAY THAT HE JUST MIGHT  
  
**changbinnie** : ...........  
  
  
Changbin shoves his phone inside his pocket as he reaches his classroom, slipping inside and going to sit on his seat like a diligent student. Taking out his notebooks, he checks over his homework one last time before he can feel himself relax against the seat. Head rising and thrown back in a comfortable position, he closes his eyes momentarily. After all, he's early. Might as well squeeze in a nap.  
  
But then he feels a soft, familiar hand brush his cheek, and he gives the hand's owner the grace of opening an eye.  
  
Hyunjin, perfect as ever, sits next to him with a big smile. Changbin feels himself smile back; it's infectious, he decides.  
  
Hyunjin is dressed in a comfortable, colorful, soft big sweater. He's wearing glasses that stoop low on his nose but don't threaten to fall, and tight, light blue jeans. His sweater is big enough that it engulfs his tall body to make it look like a marshmallow, hands unintentionally disappearing into the sleeves. He looks like a polar bear, of some sort. Changbin loves it.  
  
"Good morning, hyung," he greets, "We share a dorm, but you can't be bothered to say that to me, huh?"  
  
It's not accusing, the way he says it. It's a playful tone that nurses the warm feelings the older has for him.  
  
"I was busy, Jinnie. You know that," Changbin says with a gentle jab at his chest, and the other bursts out giggling. It's the nicest sound the older's heard.  
  
"Busy doing what, hyung? You've barely hung out with us for almost a week!" He attempts to groan as if he's extremely frustrated, regardless of the fact that Changbin has gone nearly every night into his room in order to make it up with cuddles.  
  
Changbin brings this point up. "I've given you more attention than anyone," he argues, and Hyunjin humphs like a child. Crossing his arms, he attempts to look away, lips lacing into a small pout, and Changbin snorts.  
  
"Ahh, I've lost my Jinnie, now?" he jokes, "Maybe I can go to Felix for cuddles..."  
  
This makes Hyunjin turn back almost comically.  
  
"Ah, hyung, you can't do that."  
  
"Really?" Changbin tries his best to sound smug and not as if he's desperately in love with his younger friend, ultimately failing yet hoping that the younger is too simple-minded to notice, "Give me a good reason why not."  
  
Hyunjin seems to think, chin now resting in his hand as if he were pondering about an extremely difficult subject.  
  
"First of all," he finally says, " you love me."  
  
Changbin keeps his feelings into check.  
  
"Fair point."  
  
Hyunjin giggles again. The other attempts to roll his eyes and look attentive when the teacher finally decides to enter the room and announce her presence with an extremely loud thud of books making contact with a wooden desk after being dropped from a significant distance in the air.  
  
Hyunjin's attention is diverted, now. Changbin sneaks a look at him before the students stand up to greet the teacher. Sitting back down, Changbin busies himself in getting his notebook and pens ready, failing to notice Hyunjin crawling closer to him, body almost leaning onto the shorter boy's shoulder. Changbin's breath hitches for only a second.  
  
Needless to say, Hyunjin clings onto Changbin's smaller hand under the desks the entire time the lecture goes on. It makes the elder boy's mind swell with almost nothing related to the subject he's supposed to be studying at the moment. He endures it, anyways. Maybe he can ask someone for notes, later.  
  
  
**kangaroo** : needless to say but changbin seems distracted again  
  
**kangaroo** : I even attempted to bargain with his favorite snack. I am so upset  
  
**duckling** : maybe he's stressed about his studies?  
  
**kangaroo** : ah, but only if you knew....  
  
**duckling** : know what  
  
_kangaroo is typing..._  
  
**freckle** : that hyung jumped off a tree to save a cat and survived  
  
**kangaroo** : WHAT  
  
**seung** : Ok I don't know what yall just said but if it was enough to bust jeongin out of the room at sonic speed I think id like to k-  
  
**seung** : why would you say that. out of EVERYTHING that you could have said  
  
**freckle** : needed to think fast  
  
**seung** : uhuh  
  
**min** : jeongin launched for the neck. I think chan-hyung stopped breathing  
  
**seung** : great when's the funeral  
  
  
After Changbin's classes are over, the first thing he does is to stroll outside in the direction of the dance students' building. It's evening, and the grass is painted with the sun's warm orange glow. There's a few students loitering about, and the library building next to the dance studio seems almost empty -with students leaving for either an evening meal or a break; Changbin doesn't dwell over the many possibilities.  
  
He crosses paths with a panting, sweaty Minho with a bag slung across his shoulder, hair slicked back from his forehead with sweat. The younger can't deny that he looks attractive - or, at least, the juniors looking at him from afar and giggling like 12 year olds can't.  
  
They exchange greetings, and Changbin asks about Hyunjin.  
  
"Ah, he's probably changing. He'll be out in a few minutes, you can wait outside," Minho says, voice dripping low with exhaustion, and Changbin nods.  
  
"Go get some rest," the other says, "I'll see you back at the dorm."  
  
Minho winks. "See ya, loverboy. Tell Hyunjin his water's next to the stereo in our practice room."  
  
Changbin flushes a little at what Minho's called him. "Ah, alright." He waves at the older boy as he makes his way back, and then walks slowly to the building.  
  
Waiting outside, he slumps down against the wall next to the door leading to inside the studio building and stares out at the evening sky. It doesn't take long for Hyunjin to come out, the taller boy petting Changbin on the head as soon as he does to make his presence known. The elder boy greets him with a big smile, before he relays Minho's instruction to him. Hyunjin runs back in with a nod.  
  
When he emerges again, this time the bottle in his hand, he's smiling widely. He looks as exhausted as Minho, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat in the same fashion as his fellow student. Running a hand through it to get it out of his eyes, he grins down at Changbin as the older insists on taking on half of his belongings as they walk back.  
  
They talk a lot, on their walk back. Hyunjin walks slower than he normally can, wanting to make the most of this moment.  
  
"-and then she said, "Teacher, we had homework!" Like, what the hell? I thought we collectively agreed on not reminding him," Changbin groans in the middle of his story, the feelings of betrayal gracing him again as he relives what he'd gone through in the morning, and he can hear Hyunjin laugh. "Who does that? We agreed together! All forty or something of us! And she just betrayed us like that." Changbin huffs.  
  
Hyunjin can't stop giggling. "What did you all do?"  
  
"Ostracize her for the rest of the period," Changbin says directly without a tone of emotion in his voice, and this causes Hyunjin to laugh, again. It makes Changbin have mixed feelings about his situation.  
  
Maybe he wouldn't mind going through the same sort of ordeal again if it means he can make Hyunjin laugh because of it.  
  
"Yeah? And what did she do?" Hyunjin is walking closer to Changbin now, their arms brushing every few seconds, making Changbin's heart stop for a moment everytime they do.  
  
"I don't know. I was too busy ignoring her," Changbin says truthfully. "Maybe if I see her again her reaction will tell me."  
  
'Really?" Hyunjin is amused by this quite obviously. "Will you take me with you if you go to see her for her reaction?"  
  
"Maybe," Changbin says, "Maybe not."  
  
"Aw, please?"  
  
"Beg for it." Changbin tries to look intimidating, pulling his lips into a pout and face in a smug expression as he crosses his arms. The only thing he lacks is the ability to look down in Hyunjin, but he's not tall enough for it, which is funny for the younger. But he plays his role anyways.  
  
"Oh, Binnie-hyung," Hyunjin says, in a mock-begging voice, "Will you grace me with your honourable company?" He crouches down to Changbin's height, looking up at him with what seems to be stars in his eyes as he clasps his hands together in a begging pose. "Oh, dear Binnie-hyung, you must!"  
  
Something in Changbin desperately wants to snap and just grab his face and kiss him senseless. It scares him, the way Hyunjin is so capable of turning the older boy into mush with the bare minimum. The more rational part of him slaps himself. Changbin thinks about the pros and cons of civil war against his mind, heart and soul.  
  
"Ah, you'll break me one day," Changbin feigns weakness as he brings his hand to his forehead in a manner that would suggest he were facing extreme headache, "you know that?" Hyunjin just smiles dopely at this.  
  
"Of course I do, hyung," he says, confidently. "It's why I do it, in the first place."  
  
Changbin lets out a hum as Hyunjin laces his arm into the shorter boy's, and they continue walking back in comfortable silence, with only the occasional sound of ragged breathing from Hyunjin's post dancing exhausted state and the chirping of birds as the sky is covered with layers of night slowly by the second.  
  
It doesn't take long to reach the dorm, and Changbin all but drags Hyunjin to his room.  
  
"You can stay here tonight," he says, "my roommate is staying up at the library for his homework essays and exam tomorrow."  
  
Hyunjin doesn't complain; he grabs a cold water bottle near a bed and chugs the entire thing down. Changbin helps him set his belongings aside, and watches him plop down on the bed opposite his, eyes closing immediately.  
  
It's not even that late, Changbin knows. But he notices how the taller boy is going to fall asleep any second.  
  
Slowly going over to him, he sits next to him. Hands creep over his back, and Hyunjin relaxes instantly in his hold.  
  
"Move a little towards me," Changbin commands in his soft, low voice, and Hyunjin obliges. Turning his face towards him, Hyunjin looks at him with tired eyes and a tired smile. Changbin lies down comfortably next to him, hands creeping down to take his bigger ones in his own. They stay like this for a while, sleeping staring into each others eyes.  
  
"You're so cute," Hyunjin suddenly says, and it makes Changbin's cheeks flush instantly.  
  
"No, I'm not cute."  
  
Hyunjin grins. "Whatever you say, you big baby."  
  
"Ah, I'm your hyung, you know?" Changbin teases, inching a little closer. "You should give me some well-deserved respect."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Changbin looks down. It's a game. It's a game that they've played constantly. Both of them know of it, all too well.  
  
Hyunjin bites his lip, knowing his gaze is on them.  
  
It's fine to play around, they've convinced themselves.  
  
"You brat," Changbin mumbles, pink cheeks turning away instantly, and Hyunjin silently cheers for his easy victory. "Go to sleep."  
  
"Won't I get a kiss first?"  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"Kiss, kiss." He taps his cheek insistently, and Changbin wants to groan in mock annoyance. It's endearing - so, so endearing to him. He knows Hyunjin only means it as a joke, which gives him automatically more liberty to freak him out.  
  
"Okay, then," he mumbles, and then presses a quick kiss against his jaw - it's the furthest he can reach without having to shift himself upwards for his cheeks - and he revels in the way Hyunjin instantly reacts with a blurt and shriek, rubbing at the kissed spot as if it an insect had threatened to bite it.  
  
His eyes crinkle in a comedic way that Changbin so loves, and the older finds himself giggling uncontrollably at this. Hyunjin lets out an exasperated noise in retaliation before he shifts in order to make Changbin bury his head on his shoulder. He pats the older's head as a mother does to a child.  
  
"Goodnight, hyung, for real."  
  
Changbin smiles like a goof, head buried into the warmth of his neck. "For real?"  
  
"I just said so. Goodnight."  
  
The other sighs. "Goodnight."  
  
  
Hyunjin wakes up in the dark with his eyes open wide, breathing laboured, chest heaving with difficulty. There's traces of sweat running down his skin, blankets long forgotten on the floor, courtesy of the nightmares that decided to haunt him for tonight. He turns his head. Changbin is sleeping, soundly, next to him, body curled in the position of a fetus, lips slightly parted. Hyunjin's gaze on him lingers just for just a second longer - his face, smooth skin painted in vivid, beautiful strokes of moonlight, silken hair swept in front of his closed eyes, bringing the sort of serene aura to the boy he rarely gets to see. He drinks the scene in, and it calms his heart.  
  
Closing his eyes, he takes in a deep breath. All is fine, he's still breathing, his best friend is sleeping right next to him. Breathes out.  
  
Best friend. Opening his eyes again, he shifts so that he's facing the older boy. Gazing at him with a look anything other than he would characterize as friendly, his heart threatens to beat loudly again.  
  
The slightly curled eyelashes, the wisps of hair gently sticking to his forehead, small full lips parted just a bit, Changbin looks...beautiful. There's nothing else the younger can think of.  
  
Leaning in a little, never breaking eye contact with his closed ones, Hyunjin breathes.  
  
"Hey," he whispers, to no one in particular.  
  
His sleeping friend doesn't answer.  
  
Hyunjin looks at him with half-lidded eyes. He lies back in his previous position, and shifts in order to face the older boy. His eyes go down to look at his lips momentarily, and he briefly wonders what they feel like.  
  
They're soft, he knows it already. He's touched them countless times already, the other having touched his even more. He knows better than anyone what his lips feel like, but his mind wanders upon the question nonetheless. Why?  
  
The dancer's hands creep up slowly, and he inches towards the older. Hands envelop the shorter boy's, and he rolls his fingers in the palm of his smaller hand.  
  
Changbin hums in his sleep, but he doesn't move. If anything, his hands only seem to grasp Hyunjin's significantly tighter than Hyunjin had himself, and a blush crawls up the younger's face at this.  
  
He forces himself to close his eyes, lasting only half a minute before he can hear Changbin move. His eyes open, only to make contact with the other's.  
  
"Hyung," it's instant, his voice leaving him before he can control it.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" Changbin mumbles, slurring in his sleepy state, as he shifts a little to get comfortable. Hyunjin notices how his hands don't leave his.  
  
"Nightmares," Hyunjin whispers, and Changbin hums. He's looking at Hyunjin with a sleepy expression, eyes drooping.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"It's OK, now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
It's so, so Changbin of him to stress over this. The older moves closer so that their foreheads touch briefly, and his eyes threaten to close any second. "You should drink some water." Hyunjin shakes his head.  
  
"I'm fine, now." It's the truth. It's not as if the time he'd spent gazing at his best friend in his sleep had made him feel better, but he's not sure about that.  
  
"Okay. Go to sleep, alright?"  
  
"Yes, hyung. You too."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
He watches the older close his eyes, and resume sleep. It doesn't take him long to fall back asleep, either, their hands linked together in the way that gives him peace in a way nothing else can.  
  
  
**seung** : has anyone seen hyunjin  
  
**squirrel** : it's six fucking am did you JUST remember that you have a roommate  
  
**seung** : I would love to lose him  
  
**seung** : but real talk has anyone seen him be didn't come back last night  
  
**kangaroo** : what  
  
**bear** : he might be at the library?  
  
**squirrel** : im at the library and no he hasn't been here  
  
**min** : jisung is at the library....this day keeps getting more surreal  
  
**seung** : fuck  
  
**seung** : where is he he should've been back  
  
**duckling** : it's 6 am can I please sleep  
  
**bear** : mute the chat baby I'm sorry we woke you up :(  
  
**seung** : okay I said I want to lose him but seriously where is he  
  
**seung** : hes not replying to my texts either  
  
**kangaroo** : what the fuck  
  
**squirrel** : y'all realize it's six am  
  
**min** : and  
  
**squirrel** : just think.....he might be sleeping  
  
**seung** : BUT WHERE  
  
**bear** : where's changbin  
  
**squirrel** : sleeping in, he doesn't have class till 11  
  
**bear** : ah, lucky kid  
  
**min** : we really just lost hyunjin.. I will remember him in my prayers  
  
**kangaroo** : you never pray  
  
**min** : exactly my point  
  
  
Seungmin is extremely distressed. It shows by the way he barges into Minho and Chan's room barely 15 minutes later with a scared expression on his face, phone in hand. He can hear scrambling and a squeak before he makes eye contact with a very, also distressed, Chan who's covering his very naked chest with his blankets. Minho, shameless as he is, is sitting up with no cover whatsoever for his morning wood and naked body.  
  
Seungmin instantly shrieks and turns his eyes away.  
  
"GOD, it wouldn't HURT to put on some fucking UNDERWEAR!"  
  
Minho is unfazed. "You've seen me like this thousands of time, you dog. Turn back."  
  
Chan's scrambled around for a shirt, and he's barely put it on when Seungmin looks back.  
  
"I'm worried," he says, said worry showing evidently in the way his eyebrows furrow and the way he bites his lips.  
  
"We can see," Minho retorts, "But be rational, he's still in the dorm. He's not going to just run away. Doesn't he have class at 9?"  
  
A phone rings with the sound of a notification, and it's Chan who walks over to his side of the bed to pick up his phone. Looking at it momentarily before he flings it back onto his sheets, he says, "Jisung is coming back in a few. Should we meet him out?"  
  
"Sure." Seungmin hasn't been this jumpy since he can remember, and he walks out with his hands clasped together. Chan, equally worried, wraps a hand around his shoulders and gives him a tight lipped smile.  
  
When they open the dorm room, they see Jisung hunched over, collecting papers strewn on the ground restlessly. Minho goes over to help him, and the squirrel-like boy thanks him in a tired voice and with a drowsy smile as he guides himself inside.  
  
When he's refreshed out of his overnight misery of studying, the first thing he does is stretch.  
  
"We should get going to our classes," he says. "Hyunjin'll show up. We're late, anyways."  
  
It makes sense. The others, having no other excuse at the expense of their friend, decide to follow through.  
  
  
It's 8:00 AM when Changbin wakes up to a very active Hyunjin stretching on the floor of his room. "Good morning," he says as he rolls off of his bed, Hyunjin scrambling over to catch him like some sort of a Disney Prince. Changbin giggles in his hold before the younger deems him too heavy to carry and drops him gently on the floor. "Good mornin', hyung."  
  
"You seem excited."  
  
"I'm not," Hyunjin sighs. "I have to leave for dance in thirty minutes."  
  
"Really? That's sad." Changbin perches on the edge of the bed as he watches the younger continue his stretching.  
  
The sunshine streams in lazily through the room's small window, but the rays of light decorate Hyunjin's skin in the early morning like a piece of art that Changbin can look at for ever. He sighs as he thinks about this, eyes lingering on the younger far more longer than he'd like.  
  
It's times like these that make him genuinely miss him in ways that he knows he shouldn't - the domesticity of their close friendship only awakens things inside him that he wants to do nothing but suppress. It's better to do so, anyways.  
  
Changbin gazes longer. He's jealous of him. He's jealous of Hyunjin and of his sweet smile and his honey dripping eyes and his soft hair and his angelic personality and his perfect, tall build and his gentle, fluid movements, of his honey voice and of his honey eyes and of his honey lips. He wants nothing more than to feel them with anything other than his fingers anymore.  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
Changbin snaps out of his thoughts instantly. "Yes?"  
  
"I've called you five times. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Changbin flushes as the taller boy moves towards him, touching his forehead in a concerned manner. They're close - closer than Changbin would like in his flurry of traitorous thoughts and traitorous feelings which threaten to cloud his mind any second.  
  
"I'm g-good." Changbin laughs nervously, one of his hands coming up to nervously scratch at the back of his neck. "You should get ready for class, yeah?" He tries to get out of the younger's hold, but Hyunjin doesn't let him budge.  
  
"Hyung," he says, suddenly. "We need to talk."  
  
"Talk?"  
  
The single word, 'Talk', carries several meanings in Changbin's head. Talk: Hyung, I think you're too clingy. Talk: Hyung, I think you say a lot of things that make me uncomfortable. Talk: Hyung, I think you're too touchy. Talk: Hyung, I think I like you. Talk: Hyung, I thi-  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"Yes. Talk."  
  
"And what might this talk entail?" He tries to joke, but the way Hyunjin is looking at him makes him want to shut his mouth for real.  
  
"Some things I didn't want to exactly say." Needless to say, Hyunjin looks blank.  
  
Didn't want to say.  
  
Changbin braces himself for the worst.  
  
Sighs, and closes his eyes. "Right, then. Break my heart, Jinnie." He hopes it's only as a joke that he means with it.  
  
But then his world goes blank. His mind shuts down instantly, breath stopping, eyes opening wide in shock.  
  
Hyunjin's lips have made way on his own, kissing him with only the lightest of kisses before he moves away. Foreheads touching, he stares into the older's eyes.  
  
Changbin is in a state of shock. The only words that come out are: "Why did you do that?"  
  
Hyunjin is as Hyunjin as ever. "I wanted to."  
  
The older can barely contain himself before he latches himself on the younger dancer, arms sliding around his waist to keep balance as he attacks him, and the younger's cries of laughter drown out as Changbin pushes his small, pouty lips back on his plusher ones, kissing the younger in earnest.  
  
The other kisses back with equal fervour, laughs spilling from his lips and a smile constant on his face, and it's all teeth and lips before Changbin moves away with an expression that bears both hunger and happiness in a way that he can't describe in the slightest.  
  
"Can you skip class?"  
  
"No!" Hyunjin laughs again at how blunt and stupid the older boy sounds. "Why should I?"  
  
"I think I want to kiss you forever."  
  
"You sound starved," Hyunjin teases, and Changbin replies with his lips finding their place back on Hyunjin's own, kissing him like there's no tomorrow.  
  
When he pulls away for a breath, he says, "I've been starved for two years, you cunt. Can't you skip one?"  
  
He sounds so whiny, it sends the dancer in a fit of uncontrollable giggling that Changbin finds nothing more than endearing.  
  
He almost kisses him again if it weren't for Hyunjin moving in to touch their foreheads again as he stares into his eyes with his own crinkled ones, and Changbin swears he can see stars.  
  
"I love you, but no."  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you.  
  
They ring in Changbin's head like a siren refusing to go down.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Changbin lets out a strangled noise as he moves back to cover his eyes with his arm, tears threatening to spill any second.  
  
"Hyung? Are you crying?"  
  
"No, you toddler. It's just the two years worth of feelings finally gushing into my head like a bitch. Go to class."  
  
  
**changbinnie** : I bring forth new tidings  
  
**freckle** : GUYS HYUNG JUST STARTED A CONVERSATION ON TEXT  
  
**min** : today is a fever dream  
  
**kangaroo** : yes dear  
  
**bear** : hm  
  
**duckling** : hello hyung!!!! what's up  
  
**seung** : I still can't find that bitch hyunjin  
  
**changbinnie** : hes with me  
  
**seung** : AND YOU COUDLNT HAVE TOLF ME THATBSOOENR  
  
**squirrel** : hey hyung what's up seungmin shut up for a second  
  
**duckling** : yes hyung do tell!!!  
  
**changbinnie** : I have a boyfriend  
  
_Several people are typing at once..._  
  
**changbinnie** : one at a time baby I can't handle this  
  
**min** : first of all How second of all Who third of all what the FUCK?  
  
**changbinnie** : first of all at least 2 years of pining pays off i guess  
  
**squirrel** : TWO YEARS OF PINING....CHAN HYUNG!!!!!!!!  
  
**kangaroo** : NO WAY  
  
**changbinnie** : yes way :")  
  
**squirrel** : HYUUUUUUUUNGGGGGGG  
  
**freckle** : WHAT IS GOING ON  
  
**kangaroo** : baby changbin is....baby no more?  
  
**duckling** : WHO IS IT  
  
**freckle** : WHO??????  
  
**bear** : ?  
  
**min** : ARE WE THE ONLY ONES THAT DON'T KNOW?????  
  
**seung** : Oh my god....I think I know....oh my god....CHANGBIN........  
  
**changbinnie** : :")  
  
**seung** : minho hyung you owe me 50 now  
  
**changbinnie** : excuse me  
  
**min** : why  
  
**min** : wait  
  
**min** : OH. OHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
**min** : binnie I'm happy for you treat him well because he won't do the same  
  
**bear** : can anyone please tell me who it is  
  
**freckle** : ^  
  
**duckling** : ^  
  
**kangaroo** : our lanky tower friend :")  
  
**changbinnie** : lanky tower yes  
  
_Several people are typing at once..._  
  
**changbinnie** : oh for the love of god calm down  
  
  
The first one to grace (read: burst and almost tear down the door) Changbin and Hyunjin with his existence is Minho. The older dancer makes his way like a news reporter down to where the two of them are sitting and flops down next to them with his eyebrows raised and mouth's corners rising up significantly by the second.  
  
"Do you know how long I waited? Ever since you decided to curse my morning-"  
  
"It's the afternoon."  
  
"Okay, and? Do you know how long I waited till I could go free and torment you two?"  
  
"Five hours, max."  
  
"Shut up, Changbin, no one asked."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Anyways, details. Please. Thank you."  
  
Hyunjin looks way more amused than he should be. "What if it comes at a cost?"  
  
Minho looks like he's going to risk everything. "I just lost 50 dollars of my savings because of this, I think I deserve some free details."  
  
"50 more, we'll tell you details plus if we've done it." Changbin is the one who says this, immediately sending Hyunjin into a flurry of squeaks and blushing panic. Changbin cooes at the younger lovingly, and Minho all but wants to throw up already. Not that he's not interested in their sex life.  
  
"Okay, deal." Shoving his hand into his pocket, he takes out the last of his money, counting it laboriously before he hands over the desired amount.  
  
"I lost a fucking hundred," Minho mutters to no one in particular, "Now tell me."  
  
"We didn't do anything," Changbin says. "He initiated the first kiss, and that was it."  
  
Minho goes blank. "There should be more."  
  
Changbin blinks. "Like what?"  
  
"No heartfelt confessions? No aggressive making out for all the time you've lost?" Minho sighs like a old romantic hag. "Nothing?"  
  
The two shake their head.  
  
"Oh, sweetlings," Minho whispers. "You just robbed me, didn't you?"  
  
Changbin winks.  
  
"I hope you rot," the older whispers again, before spreading his arms in an invitation to hug the two. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two. I'm going to rob you of all your money tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked this :]


End file.
